1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of metal materials which exhibit a surface active effect for vacuum baked photoresists, methods of using the same and, particularly, methods for using the same in the fabrication of thin film magnetic heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any directly relevant prior art other than that prior art which deals with general procedures for fabricating thin film magnetic heads. Specifically, no prior art discloses a technique of depositing a metal or alloy, etc., in order to improve photoresist surface characteristics and/or improve electrical contact of a wiring metal to an electrode, major features of the present invention.